


[中译] Shelby

by Mia_o



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Nivanfield, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_o/pseuds/Mia_o
Summary: Piers带Chris去试驾。This is the Chinese translation of Shelby by RedfieldandNivans.original is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932741





	[中译] Shelby

“容我大胆推测一下，她开起来的感觉像梦一样美好？”  
  
“对Shelby Cobra，你不用开这个字，Piers，你 _飞_ *她。”  
  
“我的失误。”  
  
“原谅你了。”  
  
Chris一手滑过闪闪发光的引擎盖，爱抚初恋挚爱光滑的蓝白相间的车身。他在想象中描绘引擎盖下性能强劲的8个汽缸，发誓听见轰鸣声在耳畔响起。手指转动不存在的钥匙，身体感受厚聚乙烯座椅下传来的强劲而精妙的颤动。以远超合法速度的车速顺滑过弯，风从发间呼啸而过，模糊的记忆浮现在脑海的一瞬间，头皮一阵发麻……  
  
  
“Chris。”  
  
噢。有人在跟他说话呢。  
  
他迅速瞥了Piers一眼，表示他在听。  
  
“你打算买她，对吧。”  
  
“上帝知道，我很想。”  
  
“那你就该付诸行动，只要——” Piers靠过去，查看小块展示牌上的价格。数字用粗体标出，但比起上面提供的其他信息，刻意缩小了一号，“每月八百九十美元……”  
  
Chris心生讽刺，但没有表现出来。  
  
“没错。这是个好主意。” Chris消失在车身一侧。Piers自己笑起来，跟在他身后，一起跪着检查车辆底部。  
  
“叶形弹簧悬架？” 他不确定地说道。这倒是出人意料，因为这种老式纪元的弹簧系统如今大部分仅用于货运车、公交车以及其他重型车辆上。  
  
“抛物线形，更少叶片。” Chris答道。他的脸贴在冰凉的地板上，棕色眼睛扫视错综复杂的结构，像在欣赏一件精美绝伦的艺术品。  
  
Piers对悬架略知一二。“你知道在某些国家，废弃的叶形弹簧被用来打磨刀具。比如尼泊尔和巴基斯坦的铁匠们就这么做，因为用作叶形弹簧的钢铁质量非常高，不可以浪费。“  
  
“这我倒是第一次听说。” Chris承认，伸出手去触摸从车轮弯向＊轮轴（axel，疑似是axle的笔误）的金属藤蔓曲线。“它们比标准叶形更灵活、更具弹性，我只知道这些。”  
  
“驾乘品质是最重要的，”Piers咧嘴笑道，“Shelby拥有一部重型引擎，贴近地面。V……8，我说的对吗？”  
  
“热路最爱*。”Chris听上去很骄傲，好像他对出类拔萃的设计拥有发言权。“Shelby是2,500磅重的庞然巨物，Piers，0到60英里每小时加速不到4秒，你会感觉到她飞起来。”  
  
  
Piers爱这样的Chris，这个玩具店里的大男孩Chris。在超级梦幻跑车面前，即便是他，身上惯有的严肃和庄重也全都消失了，转而变成一名目眩神迷的粉丝男孩，全情享受着橱窗购物。这是他们两人共有的特点。  
  
  
“去看看座椅，”站起身后，Chris鼓励道。  
  
“感觉是聚乙烯。皮面摸上去真棒。”  
  
“没错，”Chris一只手抚过驾驶座上的锯齿形针脚线，“我的Cobra皮革内饰是黑色的，但设计相同，就像一辆赛车。座椅低沉舒适，然而支撑坚固，不会让你被撞来撞去。”  
  
“漂亮。” Piers陷入沉思，靠到搭档身边，指尖滑过车门光洁的珠光金属蓝漆面。就一辆肌肉车而言，它的外表无疑魅力出众。虽然以他的口味来说稍微有一点过时了，有一点太圆了，但Piers能够理解和欣赏它的功能美，以及作为一辆赛车的传承美。“玻璃纤维？”  
  
“对，这是收藏车的复刻品，不过你仍能在外面看到一些装配有碳纤维和铝——”  
  
  
“你们想开它兜风吗？”一个声音突然插了进来。  
  
Chris和Piers转身，一个身着西装三件套的男人正手持记录板站在他们身后，脸上挂着了然一切的微笑。他示意一旁闪闪发亮的跑车，对Chris晃了晃手中的笔，“签了这些文件，它就是你们的了。”  
  
“不，别诱惑我。”Chris避开了男人递来的记录板。  
  
Piers接过笔，“我来签。”  
  
Chirs惊讶地看着Piers掏出驾照，在弃权书上签了字。表格底部的名字填完后，男人收回笔架在耳后，笑得比刚才更灿烂了。  
  
“试着别太沉迷了，先生们。”  
  
Piers一只手抓住抛向他的车钥匙。  
  
“难以保证，我的朋友。”  
  
  
男人刚一转过身，Piers开玩笑地打了Chris一拳。  
  
后者对着他的肩膀回以玩笑的一拳，无意识的大力气令Piers晃了一下，差点失去平衡。Chris轻快地钻进车门坐上副驾驶座，兴奋地扫视令人眼花缭乱的仪表盘。这辆车做了空调系统和MP3接入的升级，但是内部看起来依旧是赛车的模样。  
  
  
“你准备好了吗？”准备转动钥匙点火之前，Piers开口问道。  
  
Chris得意地笑了，靠上椅背。“ _你_ 准备好了吗？”他的表情仿佛在说，我知道你不知道的事情。对此，Piers嗤之以鼻。  
  
  
引擎犹如被赋予生命一般咆哮起来，Piers跟搭档一样陷入椅背当中，双手紧紧握住木质抛光的方向盘。相较平时驾驶的车辆，这种启动加速的感觉很棒。Piers瞧一眼仪表盘，目光回到了搭档身上。  
Chris闭着眼睛。他正在细细品味为空旷道路而生的狂野机器发出的持续轰鸣，令Piers不禁觉得今天拖他出门真是个正确的决定。  
  
带着记录板的销售代表引领展台中央的Cobra驶下坡道，Piers悠闲地跟在后面，注意到脚下哪怕只是施加非常轻微的压力，车辆也毫无障碍地响应。你飞她，Chirs说过，滑过跑道的时候他真切体会到了这句话。当车轮滚过两扇宽大的自动玻璃门，Piers不由好奇这是否是一辆特地额外打造的车，因为展示用车直接开出零售商店的大门，这并不常见。  
  
  
  
“她比我印象当中的要小，”他们一开上大路，Chris开口说道。  
  
PIers点亮转向灯，打了一个急转，直直冲上高速公路。“只是你变大了。”  
  
听见这话，飞行员墨镜下的搭档露出洋洋得意的笑容。  
  
“说的对。”  
  
Chris一把抓起Piers空闲的手，放在自己两腿之间。  
  
“哦亲爱的—！这是因为 _我_ 还是因为 _她_ ？”确切地感觉到他的搭档变得 **多大** ，Ace笑了起来。  
  
“…你觉得分享一下如何？”  
  
作为回答，Piers将Chris的手牵向自己，宽大的手掌紧压在程度相当的勃起上。  
  
“Shelby就是有这种效果！”Chris大笑着捏了他一把，当即使得Piers重重一脚踩下油门，眨眼之间便追上了前方的车辆。  
  
默许宽大的手掌停留在自己大腿间，Piers回头查看一眼后借道，以每小时80英里的速度将原先面前的车辆甩在身后。  
  
令他沮丧的是，还有另外两部车挡住了前方的去路，而且彼此间距离很紧，不够Cobra插进去。  
  
他望向Chris, 后者点了点头。“解放她*！”他鼓励道，同时在重载型交叉安全带下调整好坐姿，仿佛准备迎接G力的冲击。  
  
  
Piers加大油门，车速三秒之内达到令人震惊的每小时100英里以上。与直线加速赛中那些高速改装车一样，Cobra将道路一撕为二， 2500磅闪耀的辉煌一口吞噬了他们与迎面而来的车辆间的距离。  
  
  
此刻的Chris看上去不能更快活了，Piers对他全心全意相信自己的驾驶技术这一点满怀爱意。又或者，他的搭档已然速醉*，不在乎现在掌控方向盘的人是谁。  
  
锐利的榛色眼睛眯起，将前方道路和障碍纳入眼底；毫不费力地计算出速度与距离，让惯性将两人推进座椅。Piers双手紧握方向盘，从路对面最后一辆车身边飞驰而过。  
迎面交通不再成问题，Cobra转而又溜回自己的车道，时机之险峻让他们后方的司机差点心脏病发作。这是极端危险与不计后果的行为，但是对于他俩来说，与日常所为也相差无几。Piers几乎对那位司机感到抱歉。几乎。  
  
  
眼前豁然开朗，狙击手嗥叫起来，Chris也加入进来，大喊大叫，为清澈湛蓝的天空激动不已。这样美好的时刻极其稀少，而他们正是为此而活。  
  
“每小时他妈的150英里！”Piers神采飞扬，热情地攥紧自己腿间的手。Chris一路都没有放开，隔着裤子也感觉到狙击手随着Cobra的计速表同步 **上扬** 。  
  
  
“事实上我刚才期待你将她推向极限，”在鞭子一样抽打的风声中他承认道，“但你有所保留。” 他的表情看起来没有一丝一毫的失望。  
  
Piers减速至合法的车速，查看了一下后视镜。现在，被他们甩在身后的车辆变成地平线上一个个的小点，它们的主人可能因为过于害怕而不敢追上来，甚至连想都不敢想。  
  
“如果这车是你的，我会的。”  
  
  
Chris靠回椅背，抬起手臂悬在车沿，厚重黑发的发尖在风中翻飞。拥有一辆他自己的Shelby Cobra，Piers描绘出的画面令他莞尔。曾经他的确拥有一辆，要是那时Piers在的话该多好。他与从前的生活之间，像是隔了一辈子那么遥远，他的人生被Umbrella永远彻底地改变了。让旧日时光重来吧……  
  
  
Piers全神贯注地集中在道路上，忙着找一个合适的地方掉转车头。然而，唇上挂着一抹隐藏不住的傻笑。  
  
  
他们没有说话，安静地聆听Shelby吞噬开阔路面持续发出的低沉稳定的咆哮声。一段时间后，市区到了，汽车零售店跃入视野。这时，Chris开口了。  
  
  
“谢谢你为我做的。”  
  
Piers回他一个暖心的微笑。“应该是我谢谢你。”  
  
“为了什么？”  
  
“填满我对速度的渴求。”  
  
听见这话，Chris笑出声。他将Piers空着的手举到唇边，轻轻吻了一下，令年轻人开进店铺时容光焕发。  
  
  
“我有其他东西给你，如果你仍然饥渴的话……”车轮停止转动，Chris暗示性地说道。在这趟小小的愉悦的驾程之后，牛仔布无望掩盖Chris将要提供的东西。  
  
面对诱人的提议，Piers吹了声口哨，转过脸看向别处。这个人令他兴奋，程度无世上任何机器可及。  
  
  
刚才的销售人员注意到靓蓝色的Cobra回到车店，面带微笑地迎上来，期待地望着他俩。“怎样？”  
  
  
Piers偷过Chris的墨镜给自己戴上，随后酷酷地转过身。  
  
  
“你们还有更快的车吗？”  
  
  


  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 一些注释，和译者的话
> 
> 飞：原文pilot，想不出更合适的词...  
> suspension system：悬架系统/悬挂系统，主要用于车辆避震  
> 热路：我的自创词，原文hot rod，意指高速改装车以及美国高速改装车文化。一般将车辆引擎改为大功率，但因为过热问题，常常见到车盖敞开的情况，成为美国汽车史上一道特有的风景。  
> 解放她：原文open her up，也是想不出更好的表达了...  
> 速醉：不知道算不算自创词，原文speed drunk。比起沉醉在速度之中之类，我更喜欢简洁的“速醉”一词


End file.
